


Of Whiskers and Lace

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's cat had a habit of hunting... unusual things and it seemed his cat's latest victim was running across his yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whiskers and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts at 2kficteen.tumblr.com or tinypeckers.tumblr.com (February is OT3 month but other prompts are welcome also)

Cats were assholes. Jack had known that the moment he got his own. He accepted and loved that about his cats. One of his cats, Rolo, took his asshole ways way beyond that of other cats. He wasn’t just a little grumpy, he was also a thief. Normal cats gave their owners (mostly) dead birds and other animals as a token of their appreciation. Rolo liked to give Jack stranger’s underwear. Apparently, he didn’t seem to approve of Jack’s own collection. This had lead to many, many awkward meetings for Jack and his neighbours. There was one in particular that Jack would never forget.

 

 

Jack had returned home with every intention of lounging on the couch and watching reruns of his favourite shows. Instead he watched Rolo tear across his lawn with a man in tow. Jack could clearly see the pale pink panties within his cat’s mouth. Jack sighed heavily as the pair whizzed by him. He hoped that this man wouldn’t think he was a sex fiend who had trained his cat to steal his wife’s panties. Jack had experienced several similar confrontations with other disgruntled husbands. When Rolo and the stranger circled around again, Jack stood between the man and his cat. The man was burlier than Jack had anticipated and the ginger was sent flying as they collided.

 

 

“Hey!” The stranger cried out as he pushed himself off of Jack’s chest, “watch where you’re going!” Upon closer inspection, Jack concluded the stranger was quite handsome. He had piercing blue eyes and luscious blond hair that seemed to fall in perfect waves. Jack coughed that thought away. The stranger’s appearance was not his priority right now.

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s my cat Rolo you’re chasing.” Jack said as the man stood up. The blond was at least kind enough to offer his hand to Jack like a true gentleman. Jack gladly took it. It would be juxtaposition to the fist he’d no likely receive in the face shortly.

 

 

“Oh, right. Can you get him to quit running?” The man said exasperatedly.

“Yeah, I just have to step inside and get his treats.” Jack replied, “I’m Jack by the way.” Jack might as well introduce himself. The stranger needed something to refer him to when he told the story of his creepy neighbour at parties.

“Ryan.” Ryan offered his hand. It wasn’t a fist to the face, which Jack was thankful for, so he took it. Ryan’s handshake was good and firm. Jack felt like he was shaking himself afterwards.

“Right, Ryan – I’m just going to step inside to get the treats. You’re welcome to follow.” Jack offered as he walked up his path. Ryan didn’t hesitate to take him up on that offer.

 

 

Jack unlocked the door with ease. He was pleasantly surprised to find another of his cats waiting for him in the hallway.

“Hello, Honey.” Jack cooed as he paused briefly to scratch under the cat’s chin. Ryan hesitated in the doorway as Jack headed towards the kitchen.

“This one doesn’t steal underwear too, does it?” Ryan questioned warily. Jack laughed heartily.

“No, no she doesn’t. That’s just Rolo.” Jack giggled. Ryan still didn’t move from the hallway. He kept a watchful eye on the new cat. He could hear Jack rustle around in the kitchen for a moment before he returned with a bag full of treats.

 

 

The cat at their feet immediately perked up at the sound. Jack laughed again as he bent down to feed her one. Honey greedily took it from his hands and trotted off with the treat in her mouth.

“Well that was rude.” Ryan remarked.

“What was?” Jack questioned as he stepped outside.

“She didn’t even say thank you.” Ryan joked as he followed. Jack rolled his eyes.

“That was lame.” He said.

“I know.” Ryan replied pitifully. Jack smiled at his theatrics.

“Right, now it’s time to catch a Rolo.” Jack said determinedly.

“Yeah, let’s catch whatever that is.” Ryan said with just as much gusto.

“The cat, Ryan.” Jack reminded him.

“Yeah, of course.” Ryan mumbled.

 

 

It was surprisingly easy to lure the brown cat back to Jack’s doorstep. Once he caught a whiff of the treats, Rolo dropped his pastel pink prize and dashed towards Jack. Jack gave the cat a couple of treats to keep him occupied while Ryan retrieved the underwear.

“I’m sorry about your wife’s underwear.” Jack apologised sincerely. Ryan scoffed.

“I don’t have a wife.” Ryan said.

“Oh, girlfriend – sorry.” Jack apologised again. Ryan shook his head with a smirk. Jack frowned.

“They’re yours?” Jack asked in disbelief. Ryan nodded. Though his smirk was cocky, Jack could see the faint blush across his cheek. “Panties, really Ryan?” Jack teased.

 

 

“I’m a theatre major!” Ryan defended himself. “I’ve played many women.” Ryan said proudly. Jack bit his lip to keep from giggling. He couldn’t imagine a masculine man like Ryan in a dress. He wasn’t particularly opposed to the idea either.

“But still, Ryan, panties?” Jack persisted. Ryan pouted. He folded his broad arms across his chest in a mock tantrum. Jack thought he looked absolutely adorable – and ridiculous. It didn’t help that in one hand he held the pink panties.

“I’m a method actor, Jack.” Ryan said firmly.

“Right.” Jack giggled. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“You’re just wishing you could see me in them.” Ryan taunted. Jack shrugged. It was his turn to blush.

“I wouldn’t be against it.” He confessed.

 

 

“Yeah?” Ryan said, suddenly hopeful. Jack smiled bashfully.

“Yeah.” He confirmed. Ryan grinned.

“I’ve got another show coming up next weekend if you’d like to come see it.” Ryan offered. Jack nodded, perhaps too eagerly, at the suggestion.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Maybe we could have celebratory drinks after.” Jack suggested. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward. Ryan bit his lip coyly.

“Of course… though maybe I could give you your own private show.” Ryan said with a wink. Jack could have sworn his heart stopped. For once in his life he was thankful that Rolo had a passion for stealing stranger’s underwear.


End file.
